


First Day

by Srir4tu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srir4tu/pseuds/Srir4tu
Summary: First Day in TCC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hai..   
> My first attempt on writing ff.. Idk what is this..   
> English is not my Nature please ignore any grammar and typo 😁..   
> And all of it was only my imagination, has nothing to do with real life..

Sun was so bright today as if agreed of several skaters mood who soon will be arrived at TCC club.. Today was the destined day for the first day TCC being reOpen.. And as rules said only 4 skater would allowed to train. 

So today, Brian and Tracy was present on the Rink.. Brian will be in his office and Tracy would be in Charge on the ice.. It was the best for their skater to adjust their body on ice again after almost 10 weeks off ice and Tracy was the best options to get those boys in adjusting once more.. 

And of course it will be the boys.. Since Brian is soo well know a certain japanese skater are dying because separating too long with his beloved ice.. Jason, Jun and Conrad almost touched looking Yuzuru greeting the ice more long than they could remember.. 

And the session began..   
Tracy was looking at the boys with proud eyes.. Jason idea to put up the TCC member on daily gym online was worth because it was showing now how the boys are in great shape.. But off ice is was not same as on ice.. 

Time flew so fast when doing the thing we love the most..   
Two hours session has ended.. Jason, Jun and Conrad was worn out.. They were panting hard.. They never knew stroking session could be soo exhausting.. 

Yuzuru casually greet the ice again before off the ice and made Jason, Jun And Conrad in awe.. How.. How he do that?.. How Yuzu just look perfectly normal.. Not worn out a bit.. 

Yuzuru already change his training gear into casual clothes and bid his goodbye to everyone.. Jason, Jun and Conrad just bow slightly after Yuzu bow one last time and leaved the club.. 

" I must ask him his secret" Jason say out of the blue make Jun and Conrad look at Jason in sync..   
"What?.. There must be a secret, Yuzu always more worn out than us everytime" Jason didn't understand why Jun and Conrad look at him as if He was said something crazy.. 

"As if Yuzu would tell you" Conrad chime in..   
Jun, Jason, and Conrad bickering and revealing, stating fact in hilarious way..   
"Boys" Just one word from Tracy the boys are pipe down..   
"There are no secret.. Yuzu just having off ice more longer than you guys.. More often.. But the most important part.. He always comeback.. Stronger.. He was able to do that and i believe you guys could do it too"  
Tracy smile was soo warm and encouraging the trio nodded to Tracy in sync.. 

Not long after that, the Trio went home.. Tracy join Brian in his Office.. And after another grup session TCC warp for today.. Brian smile was soo serene and seems like promise everything will be alright.. Just like another day at TCC..


End file.
